Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 16)
The sixteenth season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore consists of seven episodes; it premiered on January 29, 2016 and concluded on February 10, 2016. The season introduced one new participant and nineteen returning veterans, keeping the roster at twenty participants. Production In this season of UHC, it is free-for-all until the end of second episode. In the third episode and onward, after a player sees another player, the two are then formed to make one team. This gamemode is carried throughout the entire duration of the season. In the event that a teammate dies, the surviving player may team with another solo player, however, the former team is broken and is replaced by the new team. In addition, if the new team is victorious, the former dead teammate will not be counted as a winner due to not being part of the new team. The participants are scattered across a 2000x2000 map with a shrinking border. Every episode a new scenario will enter the game, after each episode, the scenario will end and will change 5 seconds into the next episode. Strength II potions are disabled once more. Graser10 organized the season and intro sequence was made by FinsGraphics, with an unknown song and artist. The server hosting and plugins are provided by PlayCubeSMP. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continues to be 20 minutes long, like previous seasons. 'Twists *Episode 1: Food CutClean. *Episode 2: Ore CutClean. *Episode 3: First person found = Team; Diamond, Gold, and XP are doubled. *Episode 4: Nether enabled for the episode, can't enter/exit after. *Episode 5: The nether has been disable; Mining diamonds is no longer possible; Feather drop rates are increased *Episode 6: Overpowered Enchants and Broken Furnaces *Episode 7: Permaday On, Present Spawns at 0,0 (Grape and Creeps were the first team to get there and could not find it) Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 16)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants 'Roster' 'Teams' For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players. Bold indicates a newcome; other contestants are considered veterans. *8BitHomo *Graser10 *Pokediger1 *StrauberryJam *FinsGraphics *Kiingtong *Huahwi *MrMitch361 This team is disbanded due to TYBZI's elimination. *NoBoomGaming *TYBZI *TheCampingRusher *Vasehh This team is disbanded due to HyperCraft's elimination. *HyperCraft (Hyperdarkness) *Grapeapplesauce *HeyImBee *PrivateFearless This team is disbanded due to Grapeapplesauce's elimination *CreeperFarts *Grapeapplesauce *[[CurtPvP|'CurtPvP']] *DfieldMark 'Solo' * NoBoomGaming * Tofuugaming Summary Early Game TBA First Deaths The first death took longer than any other season; starting with MrMitch. Unlike most seasons, the first death was extraordinarily PvP. Mitch & Huahwi chase Grapeapplesauce and HyperCraft 'to a cliff, where they water bucket down, just before being hit. After a few quick bowshots, Huahwi & Mitch seperate. Grape and his teammate target Mitch, and destroying him in just a handful of hits. While the teams collide, '''CreeperFarts ' swoops in for a bowshot, landing it on Hypercraft, ultimately killing him. While Huahwi gappled, he was sandwiched by water and players. He went in for CreeperFarts, but it didn't go as planned. He then left just CreeperFarts and Grape, subsequently causing them to team up. Mid Game 'StrauberryJam '& 'Pokediger1, ' also a team, found the lonely Goliath 'Tofuugaming '''cutting trees down. Unfortunately for the threesome, Grape and CreeperFarts were also in the area, whom found the names of all three players. Back at the fight, Tofuu sneak-attacked Poke, getting him down half health. Poke retreated, leaving Straub to fight the lone Tofuu. Victory landed on Tofuu, ultimately killing StrauberryJam. Poke, who stopped for a brief moment, was also snuck up on by Grape. Despite Grape's low enchantment sword, he managed to get the kill on Poke. A third sneak attack took place when Tofuu was crafting a golden head. Grape snuck up on Tofuu at the last second while eating the golden head. While '''TYBZI '& teammate '''NoBoomGaming, were separated, Curtis '''and his teammate, '''Dfield, both targeted the lonely TYBZI. He attempted to get away up a hill, which didn't quite work out, as he was one-shotted by Curtis. Bee '''& '''PrivateFearless, both at low hearts, were chased down by Grape and Farts into a taiga. They tried to hide in a cave, but that didn't quite work out, as the steep cave got Bee killed. PrivateFearless, desperate to live, was finished off by CreeperFarts in a couple of bow shots. Up on the surface, Vasehh & Rusher 'got into a tussle with Grape & Creeper up on the surface. Bow shots were fired on both sides, both hitting numerous times. Getting closer, Creeper finished Rusher off by landing one last bow shot. Desperate to get away, Grape somewhat hit Vasehh, giving the kill to Creeper. Final 10 Participants NoBoom, whom was alone the majority of the game, was not looking too good in his half iron and leather chestplate. Still mining, he caught the names of Dfield and Curtis, who were digging straight to poor NoBoom. In an attempt to get away, NoBoom blocked his stripmine with wood, but it was not enough to get Dfield & Curtis to give up. In one shot, Dfield finished him. Up on the surface, Graser and 8Bit met the overgeared Grape and Creeperfarts. Unfortunately for Graser and 8Bit, Grape and Creeper had more OP stuff than them, which led them to their death. While heading to 0,0, DField and Curtis ran into Grapeapplesauce and Creeperfarts. They first had a long-ranged fight, but afterwards Curtis and DField headed towards the top of a hill to get the height advantage. Eventually they had a sword fight, in where Grape and Curtis kill each other, and Creeperfarts kills Dfield. The final 3 consisted of Kiingtong and Fin, who were a team, and Creeperfarts. The lag had made it difficult for Creeper to fight, but after a lag-fest fight with Kiingtong, he was left with 3 hearts. Creeper and Fin had both went to gapple for a final fight, where Creeperfarts was the victorious one, and so was crowned as the winner of Cube UHC Season 16. Elimination Notes *Due to twist involving new team formations, team rankings would not be included this season. Kills Trivia *During the end credits of the fifteenth season montage, it gave the viewers a hint the next season would return soon.Cube UHC Season 15 Montage (16:48) *In the second season of Cube vs. H3M UHC, Dfield and Rusher talked about Rusher experiencing bad luck against skeletons during Season 16, which Dfield stops as the season hasn't been released yet.Cube vs. H3M (6:28) **This was also present in Huahwi's first episode of Cube vs. H3M S2, when Huahwi mentioned to "scare Graser again."Huahwi scaring Graser early on happens in this season of Cube UHC. *MrMitch's thumnail artist revealed a thumbnail for his first episode of the season. This tweet has been deleted since it surfaced. MrMitch Leaker *Mrmitch also leaked episode 4, putting it up about 20 hours early! *This is the first even-numbered season to be played in free-for-all instead of the usual team season. **However, free-for-all lasts from the first episode to second episode. From the third episode and onwards, teams are active. An addition to this, if a teammate is eliminated, the surviving teammate may form another team with another solo player. *The intro sequence is the shortest one ever produced with 8 seconds in total. According to LearningMonkey, the host of the server, Fin didn't have time to make a full intro before PAX South.S16 Intro Short **This is also the first season to not contain names of the participants or the participants themselves in the intro. **LearningMonkey also confirmed that the season was rushed as he only had 22 hours to code in the plugins for the twist. *Three Cube UHC participants will reach their 100th episode of Cube UHC by the end of the season. **StrauberryJam reached this achievement during the 2nd episode. **Grapeapplesauce reached this achievement during the 3rd episode. **TheCampingRusher reached this achievement during the 4th episode. *This season has the longest elapsed time for no deaths, as MrMitch, who died first, did not die until 66 minutes and 43 seconds were elapsed. **The previous holder, Grape, had 64 minutes and 13 seconds in Season 2. *On Vas' fifth episode, he extended his episode to the part where he is eliminated by CreeperFarts. *CreeperFarts got the third most amount of kills in one season, with 9 kills. **Dfield currently holds the most kills in one season, with 11 kills. **Grape currently holds the second most amount of kills in one season, with 10 kills. *JWong confirmed that he did not participate this season because he didn't feel like recording.JWong Confirmation *It is revealed in the After Call that if a team had made it to the finale, the two participants would have battled until one is left standing. For example, if Grape had made it to the finale with CreeperFarts, both participants would fight each other until one is left, giving the surviving participant the win of the season.S16 - After Call (2:15) *Nerdgazm did not return this season due to him being inactive on his minecraft channel Gallery 'Intro Sequence S16 - Crating Table.png|Intro - Crafting Table S16 - Furnace.png|Intro - Furnace S16 - Enchanting Tabel.png|Intro - Enchanting Table UHC S16 Logo.png|Season 16 Logo 'Thumbnails' S16 - 8Bit Thumb.jpg S16 - Bee Thumb.jpg S16 - Creeper Thumb.jpg S16 - Curt Thumb.jpg S16 - Dfield Thumb.jpg S16 - Grape Thumb.jpg S16 - Graser Thumb.jpg S16 - Huahwi Thumb.jpg S16 - Hyper Thumb.jpg S16 - Kiingtong Thumb.jpg S16 - MrMitch Thumb.jpg S16 - NoBoom Thumb.jpg S16 - Private Thumb.jpg S16 - Straub Thumb.jpg S16 - Tofuu Thumb.jpg S16 - Tybzi Thumb.jpg S16 - Vas Thumb.jpg Fin's thumbnail.png References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:Ended Series Category:Episodes Category:Youtuber Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:UHC Episodes Category:Solo UHC Season Category:Teams UHC Season